In the semiconductor industry, high capacity, thinness, and small size of semiconductor devices and electronic products using the same are in demand and various package techniques have been used to address this demand. One approach is a packaging technique that vertically stacks a plurality of semiconductor chips to achieve a high density chip stacking. This packaging technique has an advantage capable of integrating semiconductor chips having various functions on a small area as compared to a conventional package consisting of one semiconductor chip.